User talk:Sannse
Background What is there available as a background (the sides) for bleach. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well yea something like that can work but maybe something with the main character. Ichigo the kid with the orange hair. He is more agreeable as there will be little of no complaints in that regard. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yea something like that but how do you tweak it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Still need a background, can't really find anything. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Basically we need something that can go with the black and blue color scheme and that fits across the page and can show something on the left or right sides if not both. Simply that if you can get me some bleach related ones like that it would be good as i can never get anything that can fit. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Try the second one --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Volunteer Curators Hi Sannse, yeah that would be absolutely fine. Sounds like a good thing. Plenty of people who fit that description around, should be some that will be interested. Regards, 17:00, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Homophobia Hey Sannse I hope you are well. I would just like to point out that the type of friend Xilinoc was referring to is this type of friend that is "Joined at the hip" or another way of saying it is "butt buddies" or "rear-end friend". It is not an allusion to homosexuality in anyway and Ten knew that. He said similar things years ago when Xilinoc said it and apologised for claiming it was homophobia then too and took it overboard because of a previous disagreement. Xilinoc is referring, and Ten knows exactly this, to how he and another user would follow me to Chats on other wikis and harass me together. The user in question openly and shamelessly expressed a desire to assault me and made misogynistic remarks. Ten has a history of coming here to insult me and then apologise when he does not get his own way but he has finally been banned along with the friend Xilinoc is referring to. While someone could say its an allusion to homophobia, Ten knew it is not when Xilinoc is referring to his history with the said user. Would just like to point that out as context matters and it was in regards to platonic friends being joined at the hip. :Hi SunXia, good to see you. Thank you for the explanation, I've edited Xilinoc's talk page to reflect this -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:41, May 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Good to see you too. There's been a little disagreement in the community and some people have taken it personal and Xil admitted himself he/we should have handled it better but said user knew he didn't mean it in a Homophobic way and seems to have lashed out over hurt feelings I assume. Thank you for that :)